There have so far been proposed a wide variety of drive assist display apparatuses for providing a driver with an image taken by a vehicle-mounted camera mounted on such as a rear trunk or a front grille of a vehicle to make the driver sense a backward or a forward of the vehicle.
The conventional drive assist display apparatus is required to take the image of a wider area, and to display a wider image.
In order to realize the requirement, the conventional drive assist display apparatus is designed in various ways such as, for example, taking the image with a plurality of vehicle-mounted cameras or taking the image by using a wide-angle lens, and displaying the wide image in a limited display area.
As an example, the conventional drive assist display apparatus taking the image by using the wide-angle lens is disclosed by a Patent Literature 1.
As shown in FIG. 57, the Patent Literature 1 discloses an image taken by using the wide-angle lens. In the image view, the reference sign 101-1 is regarded as indicating a crosswise straight line crossing in front of the vehicle-mounted camera on the ground surface, and the reference sign 101-2 is regarded as indicating a vertical straight line extending from the ground surface with forming a building.
As an example, the conventional drive assist display apparatus designed to perform a correcting operation of a wide-angle taken image is disclosed by a Patent Literature 2.
As shown in FIG. 58, the Patent Literature 2 discloses a corrected omnidirectional image developed by a Mercator projection from an omnidirectional taken image. FIGS. 59 and 60 each shows an image clipped horizontally about a range of 180 degrees from the corrected omnidirectional image shown in FIG. 58. In FIGS. 59 and 60, the reference sign 102-2-1 is regarded as indicating a vertical straight line extending from the ground surface with forming a building. In FIG. 59, the reference sign 102-2-2 is regarded as indicating parallel lines extending on the ground surface with crossing from the near side toward the far side of the vehicle-mounted camera, the parallel lines constituting a vertically-striped pattern of a crosswalk. In FIG. 60, the reference sign 102-3-1 is regarded as indicating a crosswise straight line crossing in front of the vehicle-mounted camera on the ground surface.
As an example, the conventional drive assist display apparatus designed to take the image with the plurality of vehicle-mounted cameras and to display the image taken by the vehicle-mounted cameras is disclosed by a Patent Literature 3.
As shown in FIG. 61, the Patent Literature 3 discloses a display image including three images respectively taken by three vehicle-mounted cameras. The display image has a backward left image display region 71 for displaying the image taken by the vehicle-mounted camera mounted at an angle toward a backward left direction, a backward right image display region 72 for displaying the image taken by the vehicle-mounted camera mounted at an angle toward a backward right direction, and a backward straight image display region 73 for displaying the image taken by the vehicle-mounted camera mounted at an angle toward a backward straight direction.
In the image arrangement, the image regions 71 to 73 are located in a manner that the backward left image display region 71 and the backward right image display region 72 are covered by the top side of the backward straight image display region 73.
As shown states 3 and 5 in FIG. 61, in responding to change the display region of a moving object T crossing in the back of the vehicle from the backward left image display region 71 to the backward straight image display region 73, an auxiliary image M′ is appeared in the backward straight image display region 73 so that an auxiliary image guide line F′ in the backward straight image display region 73 is contiguous to a movement locus F in the backward left image display region 71. This results in the fact that an eye line of a driver is led to the backward straight image display region 73 with reducing a feeling of discontinuity.